The present invention relates to closed three-dimensional needlepoint canvases. Each of the canvases of the present invention is made from two interconnectable perforated shells. In various embodiments, interchangeable shells of different shapes are provided which can be connected together to form three-dimensional canvases in a variety shapes and sizes. In certain embodiments the shells have mechanically interlocking bases for easy detachment without external clips. The invention also provides craft kits containing the three-dimensional needlepoint canvases.
Traditionally, the art of needlepoint has been practiced on flat two-dimensional canvases made of various fabrics or plastics. On these canvases, a design is either imprinted onto the canvas or shown in a separate drawing which may be transferred to the canvas by the user. As a result, the needlepoint products made from these canvases have been limited to two-dimensional representations.
In an attempt to branch out into three dimensional needlepoint products, the needlepoint industry has introduced three-dimensional needlepoint canvases made by connecting a series of individual two-dimensional canvases. Unfortunately, these three-dimensional canvases suffer from two significant drawbacks. First, they do a poor job of representing curved forms, and second, they are often impractical because they require a substantial number of two dimensional canvases to make a given three-dimensional form.
As an alternative to three-dimensional canvases made from a plurality of two-dimensional sheets, preformed three-dimensional canvases are also known in the art. However, these canvases only come in a limited range of specific shapes which are dictated by the manufacturer. Canvases of this type can be made from two canvas shells that are mirror images of each other. Such preformed canvases do not provide the consumer with the flexibility to create his or her own three-dimensional canvas shapes.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing three-dimensional canvases made from a plurality of interchangeable canvas shells that can be connected to form an array of three-dimensional needlepoint canvases.
The present invention provides three-dimensional needlepoint canvases comprised of interchangeable perforated shells that can be connected along their bases. One aspect of the invention provides a needlepoint canvas comprising a first and a second perforated shell, each of which is a three-dimensional shell characterized by an internal surface, an external surface, and a base. The bases of the two shells are substantially the same size and shape such that the two shells can be connected along their respective bases to form a three-dimensional needlepoint canvas. In one embodiment the base of the first shell and the base of the second shell are able to mechanically interlock to connect the two shells, forming a closed three-dimensional needlepoint canvas. Typically, the three dimensional canvas will be a continuous closed canvas. In various embodiments of the invention, the first shell and the second shell have different shapes.
Another aspect of the invention provides a needlepoint kit comprising a three-dimensional needlepoint canvas of the type described above, as well as a stitching material and, optionally, a threading tool. The stitching material may be any material capable of being strung through the perforations in the canvas. Examples of suitable stitching materials include, but are not limited to, string, thread, yarn, and the like. In one embodiment, the kit contains a plurality of shells having a plurality of shapes wherein the base of each shell is substantially the same size and shape such that any two shells in the kit can be connected at their bases to form a three-dimensional needlepoint canvas.